New Me
by curious92
Summary: When Peeta goes through heartbreak he vows to never let himself be hurt again. But then he unexpectedly moves to a city in between Districts 1 and 2, and attends school at Panem Preparatory. He meets the charming Cato as well as others but will he let anyone in? lol just read cuz i kinda suck at this summary thing hahahaha
1. Never Again

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! hahahaha I'm sooooo happy but really nervous at the same time lol I really hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to review because I really do need the feedback and constructive criticisms. =] aarrrrggghhhh I'm soooo happy that I finished it hahaha Let me know what ya think! Also Rated M for future scenes =]**

* * *

**Prologue **

The moonlight shone through my window as I cried. Tears trickling slowly down my face as I stared up at the beautiful moon, whose radiance seemed to laugh at my predicament. I was alone. Gale and I had been dating for two solid years, which I thought were the best two years of my life.

Gale unfortunately did not feel the same way, "I'm sorry Peet, theres no easy way to say this…but I'm tired of all this", he said, throwing his hands in the air and looking me straight in the eyes.

It felt like a knife was just plunged into my stomach and I couldn't breathe. "I, I, I don't kn-know what yo-you mean Gale," I blubbered as tears came in tiny rivulets down my face, "I, I, I th-thought things we-were going s-so well…".

He sighed looking at me with those piercing blue eyes that I once loved gazing into, "For you maybe, but I can't stand the fact that I'm the star quarterback and I have to hide this relationship when I could be with any girl I want, whenever I want!" , he took a deep breath and continued, "I'm really sorry Peet, I should have told you sooner but dammit you're too much of a girl that I didn't want to see you doing what you're doing now…".

It finally clicks, I noticed that as the months rolled by he had become more and more distant but I had just brushed it off as a phase he was going through…I hated myself because I knew deep down that he was getting further away but I was too selfish to admit that the one who I loved with all my heart and soul did not love me back.

Subconsciously I knew this, which is why I guess I did anything and everything for him; baking and cooking for him, helping with schoolwork, and even sexual acts became a regular solution to try and keep him with me.

It went from deep, make-out sessions to groping, from groping to actual hand jobs, from hand jobs to blowjobs until I finally decided that he was the one and gave him my innocence entirely.

"B-but I love you…I gave up my virginity to you Gale," I couldn't help the blush that fell across my face as I looked into his eyes, "…I thought you loved me too…" I said forlornly, feeling like a huge sandbag dragging slowly to the ground.

He looked at me with a pained expression, "I know you did Peet and I'm sorry. I didn't know that the sex meant that much to you, and it was great, err, you were great, amazing even and I just went with it and I really cared about you but…we're both guys and I have a reputation to keep," he said.

He looked away as he continued, "My life would be ruined if people found out and I can't have that happening now that I am where I am…", he breathed a heavy sigh and looked into my eyes once again, "I hope you can understand Peeta." As he said my full name I couldn't help but pathetically let out a little whimper and bury my face into my sleeve as he walked away from my front porch into the fading daylight.

As I sat there next to the window sill looking outside, I rethought about what conspired only hours ago and tears welled up once again. I couldn't help but bring up all the times we spent holding hands in the park.

The simplicity of laying on the grass and staring up at the stars with him was one of the best moments of my life. I thought I would never be happier but I should have known…it just seemed to me that whenever happiness drifted into my life, something always came and blew it apart.

But when I think about it, what did I really expect?

I mean he was 17 and I was 15. He's hot as hell, chiseled into perfection and the star of the football team. I guess I just thought that for once maybe I could be the one to have the guy and the happy ending, but who was I fooling…no one would fall for someone like me, someone who actually believed in love and saving everything for _the one_ and fawning over the simple things in life.

Nowadays people wanted things fast, they wanted sex, not love. They needed to be cared for not the ones giving care.

_I am weak and I hate it_, I say to myself through gritted teeth. My childhood best friend Katniss Everdeen once told me that I needed to stop caring so much, "It makes you look weak Bun-Bun," she said, using the pet name that I once hated but now cherished, "I'm only telling this to you because I love you and I don't want you getting hurt by anyone…you've got to wake up and smell the coffee Bun-Bun because people are vicious. It's either you or them and if they see a weakness, they won't hesitate to exploit it, they'll tear you up. That's just how life is."

I brushed it off with an okay but I knew she was right.

All my life growing up in District 12, I had always put others first. Always giving up my share of the already scarce food if someone else was still hungry, always saying yes to whatever someone requested of me. I was too softhearted and even though I knew that, I just couldn't bear the thought of withholding help from those who needed it.

I soon became known as "Pushover Peeta" by my peers but I really didn't mind because it made me happy to know that people knew I would be there for them when they needed me. I felt like a savior. How stupid of me.

A wave of lethargy washes over my body as I walk slowly to my bed and pull the covers over myself. As I lay there wiping away the last lonely teardrops from my eyes, I realize just how stupid and weak I have been.

I brought this upon myself. I really thought that my kindness was going to reach out to people and change them but now I know that it is a fool's ideal that I hold. I made myself vulnerable by casually offering up my beating heart, so why should I have expected anything less than to have it crushed.

No more. I clench my fists so hard that they turn as white as the snowflakes drifting outside. I am sick and tired of being sick and tired and from now on I vow to never let anyone hurt me again. I will no longer be "Pushover Peeta" and from now on I will look out solely for myself.

With my newfound determination, I felt a peace that I had not felt in a long time. I knew that the road I was embarking on was not one I could turn back from but I was willing to go through with it as long as it meant not _ever_ feeling this pathetic and used again. And with those final thoughts lingering in my head, I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

**Note: Hope you guys liked it =D if not im sorry it wasn't to your liking lol Also I will introduce more dialouge later on but I wanted a story for you guys to get why Peeta will be the way he is later on hahahaha**


	2. Blushes Galore

**Hey Everyone!** I decided to update with the second chapter cause I felt that the first was too short lol Sorry for all the confusion but I kinda rushed through this chapter trying to get something out there for you guys to read lol Once again I hope you guys/girls enjoy it and review if you want.

* * *

Chapter 1: Blushes Galore

*Ring ring ring* *Ring ring ring* "Peeta! Wake up honey. You don't want to miss your first day at your new school!" my Mom yelled. "Oh joy…" I mumbled as I reached over and turned off the annoying alarm, "Can't I just stay home and unpack the rest of my things!" I yelled from under my blanket.

"No!" she responded, "I know you're sad we had to leave 12 and all your old friends but there's no time like now to make some new ones honey."

I heard my doorknob turn and pulled the blanket off my face to see my mother leaning in the doorway. "Please my little honey bun," she said, her voice soft and gentle, "It's been almost two years since your father passed away and I know it's hard on you still but He would have wanted you to be happy and stop sulking around everywhere."

The mention of my Dad made me flinch. "I don't want friends!" I shouted exasperatedly, "The kids at this school are all probably stuck up rich kids who have never had to lift a finger in their lives!"

My mom looked at me and composed her face into the Iron Will mask that she always wore when she was serious about something, "Peeta James Mellark! I do not have time to deal with this, I am needed downstairs in the Bakery and the next time I see you, you had better have on that dashing school uniform and headed out the door. Get it?" she asked.

"Got it." I replied.

"Good!", she said, tilting her chin up and closing the door.

*Bzzzzt* My phone lit up and vibrated on the dresser next to my bed, signaling that I had a new text message.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw my best friend's message, _Get your ass up Bun-Bun! Time to make friends with those snobby brats =]_

_Yea yea, mom beat you to it, but thanks for the heads up…I miss you already…_ As I sent my reply I couldn't help but feel a pang of loss at not being able to see my only friend again.

_Awww chin up Bun-Bun. Remember don't let your guard down, I'm so proud of the strong guy that you've grown into these past two years. Keep up the good work and help your Mom out alright? You've got some serious baking skills, so put 'em to good use =]. Love you Bun-Bun, go kick some ass and make me proud! Lates!_

I grinned widely, that lumberjack of a girl always knew how to make me smile. And she was right, I've come this far, I can't let my guard down now.

I threw off my blankets and walked towards my bathroom. As I washed my face in the sink I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror.

Not bad, not bad at all. I was content with how I looked, I mean I wasn't all that and a bag of chips but I looked pretty good for someone whose only exercise was tossing huge bags of flour. I had definitely lost the soft, slim frame that I once had and was now solid and more defined. Even my arms had become muscular and hard.

Panem Preparatory. Ugh even the name sounded arrogant.

According to my Mom's friend who lived here in this excess waste of a city, their nearest bakery was in the next "city" over which was District 3. This didn't surprise me though because honestly, who wanted to move into place where people looked down on you.

I finished putting on the stuffy school uniform and decided to keep my tie loosened and shirt tucked out. It made me feel more comfortable with myself and it slightly put off the uneasy feeling that was building in the pit of my stomach.

"Bye Mom, see ya after school!", I said grabbing an apple from the counter and walking outside the door.

I raised my arm and looked at my watch, wondering what time it was. _7:48 _Shit! I was going to be late! I took one more bite of my apple and ran at full speed towards the school, I couldn't bear being late.

I hated walking into classes late back home, with everyone's beady eyes watching every step and snickering as the teacher reprimanded me; on top of that I was new to the school—the whole frickin city for that matter.

As I bolted down the street I turned the corner that would put me one street down from the school and-_BAM_. I slam right into a group of people.

As I stand up and rub my head the first thing I notice is the red and black colors they're all wearing. The same colors as my uniform…aw shitballs.

"Ow! What the fuck Cato why'd you fall on me?", shouted an angry looking boy with green eyes.

"Would you shut up Marvel," said a taller jock looking blonde, "you think I did that on purpose! It was—", he stopped and looked at me with his deep blue eyes and a semi-amused expression. Blue eyes. Damn! As we made eye contact a blush crept over my face.

I quickly looked away and picked up my bag. "My bad…" I whispered as I took off running towards the school.

Shit, my first day and already I was making a bad impression. But why weren't they headed towards school? Were they ditching?

Ugh, a better question would be why was I blushing? I just looked into his face and saw those blue eyes and couldn't help but think how handsome he was.

From his size and looks I would bet a million bucks he was on the football team. Perfect. Just what I needed, another handsome blue eyed jock who was probably full of himself. Geez I sure knew how to pick 'em.

As I ran up the stairs and walked into the building a loud gong rang out.

Well that's just great...if it wasn't enough that I embarrassed myself by barreling into the four snobs I had to go and top it off by being late on my first day. Geez, this sucks.

"Peeta? Peeta Mellark?"

I turned around and was face to face with a brunette adonis with dimples that I'm sure has charmed the panties off of half the girls in this school.

"Yeah," I replied catching my breath, "How'd you guess?" He looked at me and smiled sexily. I put my hands down on my thighs and pretended to huff and puff so that he wouldn't see the blush spreading across my face.

"Well we haven't had any new people here in over 10 years," he said chuckling, "plus I'm Vice President of the Senior Student Council so it's my duty to know everything and anything that goes on at this school," "Names Finnick by the way, Finnick Odair," He suddenly winked and grabbed my hand leading me towards what I presumed were the school offices. "Come on, let's get you your classes before some girls wander by and make you their boy toy."

Did he just wink at me? Nah, there's no way and even if he did he's probably just trying to ruffle me up for being late. Suddenly I was all too aware that we were still holding hands and I was still blushing.

No, I had to be tough. I couldn't be the simpering maiden that I once was; I knew all too well where that would lead. Besides he was probably a playboy who was used to having everyone's attention and girls who were willing to cater to his every whim.

I shook off his hand and stared at him with a blank face, "I can follow fine on my own, just lead the way Mr. _Vice President_" I said, I inwardly flinched at how cold the words came out but I steeled my nerves and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Okay, no probbs tough guy," he said laughing, "Let's just get you your classes, sound good? Sorry for being too grabby, you just looked really lost."

We walked in silence into the office and printed out my class schedule. He bent his head over the piece of paper reading it and then glanced at me with a smile, "Perfect! You're in Ms. Castillo's Art class, room 108. That's on the way to my own class so I'll escort you there" he said.

He looked at me with what I would presume was his noblest expression and held out his arm like a suitor would for a young woman.

It took me a second to realize he was joking and so I took his arm and replied with a "Thank you Good Sir", I stared back playing along until we both started laughing hysterically.

I changed my mind. He was okay. I had let my shield down a little bit by playing along and showing him a side of myself that few people got to see, but his easygoing nature made it too hard to be cautious; not to mention the fact that he was handsome and charming.

I stopped myself. I needed to quit feeling so emotional and letting people affect me. Oh wells, letting it happen once was okay, it's not like I was giving him my heart or anything.

As we continued down the polished halls, he finally stopped in front of a door that was decorated with a myriad of colors making it seem like a vortex into another world.

"Here we are Mr. Mellark," he said with a grin, "If you need any other assistance just hit me up, It would be my pleasure to be of service," he said, and with that he winked and ran up the stairs.

I was grateful he left so quickly because I didn't want him to see the blush on my face. Crap, that really took me off guard. Seriously, what was up with him and his stupid blush inducing winks?

I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the seemingly easy going guy. I had to admit I was a little jealous, he seemed so carefree as if nothing bad has ever even touched him.

I brush it off and reach towards the door when it suddenly opens.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," the blue eyed boy who Marvel had called Cato says as his eyes flicker up and down my form. "Here to tackle me some more?" he says with a lazy smile on his lips.

Great. Just Great. I can already tell that this is going to be a looonnng year.

* * *

**Sooo? Lol let me know your guys thoughts cause I'm kinda just writing things as they come along so if you guys have any requests or suggestions feel free to lay 'em on me =] Also let me know if it seems too rushed because I have a feeling that its short and not enough details...thanks!**


	3. Friends

**Here you go folks! =D Sorry there isn't much action but I'm trying to set up the character base so you guys can get to know the characters better =] Also I want to say sorry to any Gale lovers here because I do kinda rub his name in the dirt a lot but I assure you it is all for the sake of the story hahahaha I do not really hate Gale…at least I think I don't -_- **

**I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it lol **

**Also I just want to note again that this is my first fanfic so please excuse me if my work is not up to par with everyone elses lol but if you can make a review I would love it very very much because I need all the help I can get lol. **

**I also want to apologize if this chapter sucked =[ I am in no way a great writer nor a good one for that matter and I will never pretend to be. I'm just working my way up trying to get better lol**

**Shout Outs:**

**LabRat3000: Hahaha thank you very much =] I was going for cute and funny in that chapter lol**

**Cray-Crayperson: Yeah I thought it would give it a little more of a twist if he was in it…actually your going to be surprised again in this chapter lol**

**Fadi25402702: 3 you already know how I feel and what I would reply back lol But I hope you enjoy this chapter…or semi enjoy it at the least lol**

**Rolyn: Thanks! Hope it went where you imagined it might lol**

**LightningOnFire15: Thank you soooo much I am really flattered that you think its amazing. It means a lot to me =]**

* * *

As I watched his gaze flickering over my body, I couldn't help but blush.

Then a cold bitterness swept over me because I knew exactly the type of person he was.

Someone who knew they were good looking and took full advantage of it. Torturing others in order to maintain their control as well as charming both guys and girls into doing whatever they pleased.

I never really understood that, why did the good looking ones always tend to be the ugliest on the inside? I mean it wasn't like I knew this Cato guy or anything but he just seemed too much like Gale for me to give him the benefit of the doubt.

I gathered my composure and looked him dead in eyes with steely determination. He would not break me and I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me unnerved. "Well if you don't let me through I just might," I said, adding what I hoped was a seductive smile.

I guess it worked because he looked surprised. He scrunched up his face in deep contemplation as if truly wondering whether to let me in, until he finally smiled and moved aside sweeping his arm towards the classroom, "You're Majesty," he said.

I avoided making eye contact because I didn't entirely trust myself enough to look him in the face without succumbing to his charms.

As I stepped into the classroom a middle aged woman with long, curly, black hair and dark brown eyes greeted me, " Welcome to Intermediate Art! You must be Peeta! I am Ms. Castillo," she said with a warm smile on her face.

I shyly smiled back and walked and stood next to her as she turned to address the students, "Class as I am sure you've all heard, we have a new student here at Panem Preparatory. His name is Peeta Mellark and I want you all to treat him like one of your own okay?" she said. Ms. Castillo turned to me and smiled again gesturing to the seats, "Here, go ahead Peeta, take a seat wherever you feel most comfortable."

I decided that she is my new favorite teacher. I mean she's the only teacher I've met so far but the genuine warmth behind her smile made me feel at home. It was also a little unnerving because she reminded me so much of myself..._well, the old me_, I thought sadly.

As I walked towards the back of the class to some empty seats, I heard a small gasp and some whispers and as I turned I was surprised to see that the whole snobby crew was here.

The one called Marvel was snickering at something as the pretty blonde girl next to him eyed me suspiciously, "Hey, Isn't he the guy that ran into us this morning?", she asked with a confused look on her face.

"No shit, Sherlock," said the other petite looking girl, whose dark-black hair was in two braids over her shoulders, "Geez, Glimmer, I know you're blonde and all but there is a limit to how stupid someone can be."

"You are such a meanie, Clove!," Glimmer said, pouting with her bottom lip out like a toddler.

As Cato sat down at his seat next to Marvel, he waved his hand flippantly at them and looked back at me with a smile, "Would you two give it a rest, you're making us look bad in front of the newbie" he said with a grin. I quickly looked away and proceeded to sit down, acting as if I hadn't heard him.

As I sat down and placed my bag on the floor I took a minute to look at my surroundings.

I smiled with glee; this place was an artist's paradise! It had everything: there were canvases and paintbrushes of various sizes, oils, paints, acrylics, pens, notepads and a plethora of other goodies that made the artist in me feel invigorated.

"Pretty neat huh?", said a girl next to me, her fiery red hair contrasting surprisingly well with her pale face. I glanced over at her in surprise and immediately thought she resembled something but I just couldn't quite place it.

"I'm Kiani by the way," she said, smiling shyly as she stuck out her hand, "But everyone calls me Foxface." Ah that's what it was, a fox. I smiled and took her hand feeling grateful that not everyone in this place was stuck up prick.

"I'm Peeta, nice to meet you Kiani," I replied with a smile.

She beamed when I called her by her real name and not foxface, which I guess was a sign that she hated that nickname. "Not that you don't look good with your ruffled hair, loose tie and untucked shirt," she said with a small smile, "but you might want to fix that before Dean Abernathy catches you."

"Err, thanks for the heads up." I said, quickly fixing my mistakes.

"Oh it's no problem," she said with a small voice, "I just didn't want you to get embarrassed or anything, if he were to say something to you in front of everyone…". She said that last part with such sorrow that I knew she was used to having that done to her.

My heart ached for the poor girl and I wanted to let her know that I was there for her but at the same time making myself vulnerable was just going to get me hurt too. I sighed dropping my current thoughts and continued to tend to my uniform.

As I tucked in my shirt and reached up to tighten my tie I noticed a movement in front of me and glanced up to see Cato staring at me. He quickly looked away his face flushed with what I could only assume was embarrassment.

What the heck was that? Why was he watching me?

He was probably just hoping I would leave my clothes ruffled so that I'd get in trouble. What a jerk. I nodded and reassured myself of that but at the same time a small part of me hoped that he was looking at me for a different reason.

Aagghhhhh! I pushed those thoughts from my mind and concentrated on Ms. Castillo's lecture on Polynesian tattooing, geez these capitol kids sure knew how to mess with my head.

* * *

The rest of the class period went by with a blur and before I knew it, second period and third period were gone too. This whole school is just one big waste of money, I think as I walk down the hallway toward my fourth period class. Back in Twelve, we cherished everything that we had, even down to the barest morsel. Yet in between classes I caught glimpses of people throwing away half eaten fruit and other delicacies that my people would have killed for.

I shook my head in disappointment. The people in this city have so many privileges and so much to offer but they waste it on useless things. What good is it to have all this wealth and power if you won't use it for those who really need it?

After being introduced again in my fourth period class I sat down at my seat and took out my calculator and began to work on the problems presented on the board.

_*Bzzzzzzt*._ I looked down at my phone and smiled at my best friend's message.

_What's crackin, Bun-Bun? Make any new best friends ='[ _

_Awwww I love you too my little squirrel! And who's being the softie now =] lol. _I finished typing the message with a chuckle, hit send and finished up the last of the problems on the board.

_Who's a softie? Not me =]…and you still haven't answered my question little Bun-Bun!_

I took some time and smiled before texting back. I had to savor the moment, Katniss rarely showed any jealousy but the fact that she was jealous just made me love her even more.

_Lol no, no new besties! No one can replace you, my other half!_

_Pssshhtt_, she texted back,_ duh! Lol I knew that…well now that that's outta the way, anything interesting happen?_

I rested my chin on my hand and thought about whether or not I should tell her about my unfortunate run-in with the snobby crew this morning. Ugh, I might as well. I mean what use were best friends if you couldn't tell them everything?

_Well, I was rushing to school this morning and I ran into four people that go to my school…like literally ran in into them…_

I braced myself for her usual rants about being careful and was pleasantly surprised by her reply.

_Any of 'em cute? =]_

I didn't want to break up her unusually laxed mode so I just went along with it.

_Yea, one of 'em was… _I laughed knowing she would take the bait.

_Well! Give me the deets, Bun-Bun! Tall, short, thick, skinny?_

I blushed as I pictured Cato in my head, I mean it wasn't like I was smitten with him or anything, I was just reporting what he looked like, I justified to myself.

_He's tall, muscular, blonde hair, blue-eyed and I guess he's pretty cute…I'm guessing he plays a sport of some kind._

_Aw shit, Bun-Bun. We've been down this road already =[ _

My temper quickly flared because I knew exactly what she was talking about. But I was stronger now, I knew how to take care of myself and who I could trust…besides it wasn't like I was getting married to him or something.

_What? Come on Kat, you know me better than that. You wanted deets so deets is what I gave you. That's all._

It took a minute for her to reply and I almost thought she wasn't going to at all.

_I'm sorry, Bun-Bun. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions I'm just lookin out for you…forgive me =[?_

I smiled and sighed as I texted her back, _Already forgiven little squirrel : ], Anyways I gotta jet, my class is about to end and I need time to prepare mentally before going to lunch in the lion's den. _

_Alrighty then you lil punk :P Be safe N be sure to let me know how the rest of your day goes. Love you, Bun-Bun. Lates. _

As I put my phone away in my pocket the bell sounded, signifying the end of fourth period and the beginning of Lunch. Alright, I sighed, let's get this over and done with.

* * *

I guess everyone was aware that I was here because no matter where I went people looked at me with curiosity. One girl even slammed into an open locker while staring at me.

Truth be told, I felt extremely self-conscious. I hated whenever attention was thrown on me because I felt like people were judging me.

Just knowing that my each and every step was being watched made my skin itch with nervous anxiety. I guess this was also why I didn't trust people that much either, I just felt that if people could talk crap about someone in front of you, then they could talk about you to someone else.

I gathered my mind into a pinpointed focus so as not to create unnecessary panic and continued on through the cafeteria doors.

As I walked through the cafeteria I noticed the familiar fiery-red hair of the girl I had met in Ms. Castillo's class. I picked up a lunch tray and walked over to Kiani who was in line waiting for food.

"Hey Kiani!" I said with a wave, "nice to see you again." She turned to me and looked confused, glancing behind her as if wondering whether I was really talking to her.

"Oh, hey Peeta", she said with small voice.

"You mind if join you for lunch? I didn't want to eat alone and since we've already met…" I said with hopeful smile.

"Are-Are you sure?" she said, looking thoroughly confused," I mean, you can if you want to that is."

"Cool beans. It's settled then." I said with a laugh. She smiled back and we both continued in the line.

Kiani, as it turned out, was actually pretty funny. She was one of those people who was hilarious without even intending to be.

As we were going along the lunch line I made up my mind to be her friend. People like Kiani were the ones I treasured most, people who were easy going and kind hearted but put down for their physical "flaws".

I laughed goodheartedly as she gave me the lowdown on what foods to steer clear of, such as the "mystery meatloaf" which, according to Kiani, had bits of actual human flesh in it.

After paying for our food, Kiani and I made our way through the tables and headed to the back of the cafeteria when suddenly someone called out from one of the center tables. It was Marvel. He was seated with Glimmer, Clove and Cato.

"Awww how adorable! Does little wierdo foxface actually have a fwend?" He said mockingly. Clove and Glimmer each gave him a high five as all three of them viciously laughed at his hurtful question. The only one not taking part in Marvels mockery of Kiani was Cato. He just looked away from their antics with a blank expression.

I looked over at Kiani and found her eyes brimmed with tears as she dropped her head in humility. How dare he? I clenched my lunch tray tightly as I shook with silent fury.

Who was he to put down Kiani like that? He didn't even know her. It took all my willpower not to jump on the prick then and there and beat the living daylights out of him. I glared at his amused face with hate in my eyes and stepped in between him and Kiani.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I said coldly, squaring my shoulders. "So what if I'm her friend, and her name is Kiani, not _foxface_." I glared at each of them in turn, looking at Cato last who avoided my eyes and looked down with shame.

Kiani pulled on my sleeve, "Peeta, its okay they didn't mean anything by it. Besides I'm used to being called foxface so its no big deal." I didn't move but I looked back and gave her an apologetic smile before turning to face Marvel.

Marvel met my gaze head on, dropping his earlier amusement. "What did you just say, new guy?", he said, putting down his fork and looking as if he were about to get up.

Then Cato abruptly looked up, as if registering the severity of the situation, glared at Marvel and opened his lips to say something. But before he could do anything he was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mind if I join the party?" Finnick said walking towards us with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't afraid of fighting; District Twelve taught you that much at least, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to having my first day at school spent in the Dean's Office.

The brunette stood in the middle of us and laughed as if we were all old friends just catching up on gossip. "So, everything okay here?", he asked looking at me. I assumed he was just doing his job as part of the student council but the look on his face was one of genuine concern.

Cato was looking daggers at Finnick, probably mad that the older boy had interrupted what he was going to say. "What's it to you Odair?" he said angrily, "We were handling things just fine before you interrupted us."

Finnick turned his head and smiled coolly at Cato's comment before answering him. "Aw come on Cato, don't tell me you're mad because I came to his rescue before you could?"

What? I cocked my head in confusion wondering what Finnick had meant.

What confused me even more was that Finnicks words actually had an effect on Cato. He started blushing and stammering like a toddler caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. I smiled. He looked really cute like that.

Finnick laughed again and put his arm over my shoulder. "I just wanted to check up on Peet' to see how he was liking the school so far, 'eh Peet'?", he asked looking at me.

I stiffened at the mention of Gale's old nickname. Anger rolled through me hot and heavy. What? Did he think I couldn't handle myself? That I needed to be saved from this motley crew of arrogant pricks? I could do just fine on my own, I thought to myself as I looked down at my plate.

Finnick must have sensed my sudden change because he bent down and looked me in the eyes questioningly, "You okay Peeta?" he asked. I blushed at how close his face was to mine. He smelled of a mixture between an ocean seabreeze and lavender. It was intoxicating.

I quickly looked away from him and brushed off his hand, noting Cato's suddenly pleased expression. "I'm fine," I snapped coldly. He looked hurt by my sudden aggressiveness and I immediately felt sorry. Twice now I had snapped at Finnick when all he was trying to do was comfort me. Geez, I wanted to be tough, not a monster.

I breathed a heavy sigh and looked into his face apologetically, "I meant that I'm doing okay," I glanced over at Cato and Marvel as I continued, "me and Kiani were just leaving anyways."

Finnick smiled back weakly before turning to leave, "Alrighty but remember, let me know if you need help with anything. And I do mean _anything_.", he said with a smirk.

As he walked away I glanced once more at Cato before turning to walk with Kiani.

He had an exasperated look on his face as if he wanted to say something to me but couldn't. I looked away breaking our eye contact and walked with Kiani to her table in the back.

As we put our trays down she faced me and the silent thank you that was in her eyes made my heart warm and satisfied. I knew then that no matter what would have happened, I was glad that I did what I did. Before she could speak I changed the subject so as not to put her in anymore grief having to talk about the events that just passed. "So, what's your favorite T.V. show?", I ask biting into my burger.

She takes no time to hesitate and quickly answers, "The Walking Dead," she says with a smile. "I've always wanted to be on the show as a zombie but they said I had to be twenty-one." I laugh and shudder at the thought of being a zombie and biting into human flesh.

"Hmmmm I wonder what human flesh would taste like," I say, scrunching my eyebrows in deep thought.

Suddenly Kiani laughs so loudly that it scared me as well as others who turned in curiosity. I couldn't help but smile at her loud, twinkling laugh. "What?" I ask, putting down my burger.

"Didn't I already tell you?," she says with a wicked smile on her face, "just try the mystery meatloaf."

We both pause for a second making eye contact then we both laugh until our stomachs hurt, our laughter carrying across the cafeteria.

* * *

I was disappointed when the lunch bell rang because Kiani had me dying from laughter with her show of how she would act if she were a zombie on set, which included her dragging her leg behind her as she walked, twitching her nose and gurgling with chocolate milk in her mouth.

After the initial introductions in my fifth period class, A.P. English and the never ending stares from my peers, I got into the groove of things and listened intently as the teacher and a student were discussing Dr. King's usage of the Rogerian Argument.

Peeking at my watch I noticed that there were only five minutes left in the class. Yes! I wanted this day to finish already that way I could get home un-pack and get some sleep.

It's not like I did a whole lot today but my whole body felt drained. Probably from all the blushing I was doing.

*Brrrrrriiinnggg*

I snapped out of my daze and grabbed my stuff. Okay, one more to go and I am through, I thought happily.

I looked at my schedule, okay, A.P. Biology. I smiled as I walked down the hall, this was perfect. Aside from Art, Biology was something that I found came easily to me.

I walked into the class and noticed that I was one of the first ones there. Mr. Johnson, the teacher, greeted me warmly and escorted me to a desk in the back of the room.

"Once again it is a pleasure to have you in my class Mr. Mellark and I do look forward to having you as my student," he said with a smile. "Also as per the syllabus I gave you, each student has a partner and thankfully your arrival has made twenty so we won't have any uneven pairings." He chuckled as he continued, "Also you should know that your lab partner usually runs a little late being that we always have to reassign him every week for the odd numbered pair."

He? So I would have a guy lab partner. Cool, as long as he did his work we should be okay.

As more and more people poured into the class I took out my notebook and started doodling. I got so invested into my drawings that I didn't hear the back door open and close.

"Hey there partner" said a voice huskily next to my ear. I shivered and blushed because I knew whose voice that was. I turned my head and saw Cato leaning down, his face inches from mine.

He wore the cute lazy smile that he had in our Art class and his eyes travelled slowly up and down my body. I gulped and sat there entranced for a few seconds before turning away, my face flushed.

"Oh great," I murmured. Cato laughed and sat down his body facing me instead of the front of the desk.

He laughed and scooted his chair closer to mines. "What?" he asked with a grin. "Not happy that I'm your partner?"

My mind flashed back to what had happened during lunch which helped calm my nerves. "No, not really" I say with a sigh, looking at the board.

"Yea well I can't say the same" he said, with hurt in his voice. I turn in surprise. Did he really just hint that he was happy I was his partner?

Before I could reply he sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Look, I-I…," he searched my face trying to find a way to explain himself, "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier with you and Marvel. I know he can be a jerk but he's been my friend since we were toddlers and that's just the way he is."

I started to feel bad for Cato because it looked like he wasn't used to sharing his feelings. I had to admit that I liked this side of him. The side that was able to communicate honestly. I felt like for once he was showing me the side of him that not many people got to see.

I froze. This was exactly how I fell for Gale. Gosh, how stupid am I?

Gale got my attention when I found out that he was volunteering at the community center for disabled children. After seeing this I was smitten with him.

I couldn't believe that someone as handsome and popular as he was, was actually spending time with children who had disabilities. When I questioned him about it he gave me some bullshit story of how he lost his disabled cousin in a fire and how he felt responsible, which was why he was volunteering.

As he told me his story I found myself blubbering like a baby and in less than five minutes he had me against the wall kissing me passionately as I moaned pathetically into his mouth, my body writhing in pleasure under his.

It wasn't until one year after we had separated that I learned the true reason he had volunteered at the center. He and his friends had sexually molested a girl with mild down syndrome.

They should have been thrown in jail but because they were all handsome, star players they were let off with an official apology to the girl and community service.

I felt so disgusted and dirty. I had walked into the bathroom and showered for two hours straight. I scrubbed and scrubbed but I couldn't get that feeling off of my skin. I cried for hours because I felt like I had somehow betrayed the girl who was molested.

Was Cato doing the same? Was I just toy that he wanted to play with?

I glared at him in anger. "Why are you telling me this?" I ask coldly," You mean to tell me you are not exactly like Marvel? You don't torture others for laughs or manipulate people ruthlessly?" I said, my voice dripping with venom. "Ha! Please! I don't know what game you're playing but I'm not buying it." I turn and reach my hands towards the textbook and start flipping through the pages.

"What do you mean?" he says confused. "I am _nothing_ like that Peeta."

I pretend not to hear him and keep my eyes on the textbook as I flip through the pages. Then Cato suddenly grabs my hands and pulls me around to face him. I look away before his gaze can hold me.

"Peeta please…" he whispers with such urgency and compassion that I couldn't help but face him. "I don't know why you think I would ever do those things let alone _enjoy_ it. Look, whoever you think I am you're wrong." He smiles weakly at me as he continues. "I just wanted to apologize for not doing anything." He looked away with a troubled face.

"I know what Marvel said about Fox-errrr, Kiani, was wrong but I didn't know what to do…and when I saw you stand up for her I just felt so…so…ashamed. "

He brought his gaze back up to my face and when I looked into his eyes I saw a new Cato. Not the overbearing bully that I thought he was but someone else entirely. I just realized also that I had been projecting everything that Gale has done or made me feel onto Cato and that was wrong of me.

My blush grew deeper when I realized my hands were still clasped in his. It felt wonderful. Like they belonged there…wait what was I doing? He wasn't the bully I was expecting but I still didn't know anything about him.

I pulled my hands from his and my heart fluttered when I saw the disappointment on his face which he quickly covered with a smirk. "Thank you Cato," I said looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that or accused you of being that type of person. Is it okay if we start over?" I asked with a smile.

"No doubt." He said with a wide grin. "Hey there, name's Cato," he said, as he stuck out his hand.

I took his hand into mine, "Nice to meet you, my name's Peeta," I said as I shook his hand.

Suddenly he twisted my hand palm down and gave a quick peck to top of my hand. "Pleasure is all mine," he said dropping my hand with a grin.

After finally remembering how to breathe, I laughed it off as if I wasn't fazed and we got back to doing our work.

I steeled my body into doing the school work but on the inside, I was a rollercoaster. That one little peck sent a wave of fire and lust burning through my body.

I had to stop myself from becoming so aroused because I just couldn't deal with having to ask for a bathroom pass right now. So I did the only thing I could do and thought of zombies tearing the flesh from helpless humans. Yes, that helped a lot.

Then, all of sudden, there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Johnson opened it and Finnick walked in scanning the room until his eyes settled on me and he grinned. I looked away feeling embarrassed, didn't he know there were other people in this class too, why would he single me out?

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Johnson but I was wondering if I could borrow Mr. Mellark for the rest of the period?," he said, his voice velvety soft. "We need him to fill out some paperwork for the Student Council and to fix some errors that we have for him on file," he said with such innocence that if he sprouted wings and a halo, it wouldn't have seemed out of place.

"Oh yes, certainly," said Mr. Johnson, "Peeta, please pack your things, your help is requested."

I looked up with surprise. Paperwork? I wasn't told about any paperwork. As I gathered my things I glanced over at Finnick questioningly but he just smiled and waited patiently next to the door.

Cato also looked up and eyed Finnick suspiciously, glancing at Finnick then at me, then at Finnick again. He cleared his throat and raised his hand in the air. "Uhhhh, Mr. Johnson? Should I go with him too?" he said. I looked at him in confusion. "I mean since we're lab partners and all, wouldn't it be best if I went along for some kind of support?"

What? Why would he want to come with me? Oh, he probably wanted to get let out early. I chuckled and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulders.

"Sorry Mr. Feywood, and as much I appreciate you wanting to help your new partner, you would do better with helping him by taking notes. Being that he'll be missing the rest of the class period.", said Mr. Johnson with a smile.

Cato dropped his hand and looked like he wanted to punch Finnick in the face. Finnick smiled back at him sweetly, then when Mr. Johnson turned away he stuck out his tongue.

I tried to stop myself from laughing as I heard Cato growling from his seat. I stooped down and lightly patted him on the back, "See ya on Monday partner," I said with a smile.

When we stepped out of the classroom Finnick started cackling uncontrollably. "Did you see Cato?" he said before busting into laughter again. "Geez if his eyes had hands I would be dead now!" he smiled widely and looked at me.

"So what paper work are we filling out?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Weeeeell, it's not really paperwork per say…" he said. I looked at him giving him a questioning glance before he continued, "we actually needed help with our bake sale. See, the school says we need to bake things from scratch soooo, being that your Parents own a Bakery, and you are their son…I was hoping you could help us shop around for what we need." He looks at me with his lower lip out and trembling and it makes me want to reach up and nip it with my teeth. I blush and look away surprised at my own thoughts.

"Yea, sure no problem."

He beams at me with happiness, "Perfect my car is this way."

When we're in his car and buckled up he turns to me and I see his playboy act fall and glimpse the real him for a moment. "Look Peeta, I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad earlier at lunch." His sea-green eyes hold mine as I can't seem to look away.

His face moved slowly closer to mines and I could smell his heady scent again. My mouth started to water and I couldn't look away from his plump lips which were only inches from mines. His hand slowly reached up near my face, my eyes half-lidded. My breath hitched in anticipation. What was happening? I should pull away, tell him to stop…but I can't move.

"Sorry," he said huskily. "You forgot to put on your seatbelt," he said as he moved his hand away from my face and towards the belt. He buckled it in for me and cleared his throat a couple times and let out a huge breath before grinning back at me. "Well, lets jam shall we?" he asked before pulling out of the parking lot.

My heart was hammering. What was I thinking? If he had kissed me I would have been done for. I needed to up my game. Gosh, why did being tough have to be so hard.

As we drove, I wondered where we were going to get the supplies for the bake sale because we passed up about a dozen stores that would have been perfect. I looked at Finnick with a confused expression but he just smiled and assured me that we were going the right way.

After another ten minutes I began to smell the ocean air. At first I thought I was just fantasizing about Finnicks unique scent, until I felt the air get cooler and heard the cries of seagulls.

When Finnick finally turned off the car we were parked in front of a beautiful pier. It had bike rentals, ice cream shops, various seafood restaurants, fishing stores and even a little seafood market.

"What is all this," I asked Finnick, unbuckling my belt.

"This," Finnick said with a grin, "is my apology."

* * *

**Soooooo do you hate me yet? =[**

** lol sorry if its too detailed or long I just wanted to explain every part that way you guys could better understand the characters and their actions. I know it lacks action but please bear with me, I'm new to the whole fanfic thing and I'm still trying to get the hang of it hahahaha I actually had to stop here because there was A LOT more I was going to continue with but I thought it would make sense to leave it until the next chapter. **

**Jeeeeezzzz that took forever! Thanks for all the reviews btw I love 'em and they give me guidance and inspiration, you guys just don't know how much I really do appreciate it lol Also please, please, please let me know if I am rushing the character development…I had a feeling like I was rushing it but I'm not sure…if you review about anything please review about that because it's vital to how the story progresses if I am moving too fast.**


	4. Accident

**First off I just want to say that I am really sorry for the hella late update =[ I just had two funerals and a wedding to help with and in a Polynesian family these things are huge! So I apologize for not updating any sooner! **

**Anyways….I wrote this…that's about all I can say lol because I'm not really happy with this chapter…I didn't really know what to expect and I had a great idea of what I wanted to put down but when I finished it I just felt like it wasn't how I imagined it in my head lol -_- does that even make sense? Also this chapter is not as long as the last one lol unfortunately this was all that my muse had for me lol and I was extremely tired after getting about three quarters of the way there -_- Hahahaha Hope you guys find some enjoyment in this chapter…even if its just a little itty bitty enjoyment hahahaha =D**

**Shout-Outs:**

**AlohilaniDiamond:** Manaia o lou inoa! N yes I wasn't at first but kind of just went with it lol!

**TylerStories: **Thanks! Tbh reading your work inspires me to keep writing too lol

**Lemueljan: **Thank you for that awesome comment that I do not deserve lol and Yea he's pretty oblivious hahaha and yes I might call it a war too hahaha thanks for liking the story so far hahaha but yes I portray it well because I hated it sooo much hahaha sorry for the late update bud!

**Rolyn:** Thanks! I really do appreciate you saying that about my writing style because tbh I wasn't so sure about it myself lol N I am REALLY sorry I made you wait :P

**GaaraRocks101: **Thanks N LMAO! Yea honestly I do like the menacing and dominant cato more but wanted to give him a lil twist in this story lol N yes hopefully your FinnickxPeeta desire is satisfied lol N yes Gale is a Prick =[ Thanks again!

**Cray-Crayperson:** hahahahaa you is too cray cray lol and seriously your comments always make me laugh and smile thanks for that and I'm glad you don't hate me =D

**Leyvaten-Wench: **Yes its Finnick! And thank you for answering my questions I really appreciate it…and that is true about it being explained with sexual attraction lol and LOL at your comment about Katniss! I really do appreciate your comments they help me soo much and also help to calm my anxieties lol

**Guests:** Thank you all for your comments I do not deserve the credit nor the honor but I will try to live up to your hopes and expectations lol and once again I apologize for not updating!

**Littlebribes92:** I know =[ I like him as the shy softie too but I wanted to explore what he'd be like if he was taken advantaged of too far lol and yea Finnicks taking him to the pier was supposed to be a surprise for Peeta lol And on another side note….honestly you are one of the main reasons I even decided to post up this story, lol seeing you post up yours with no fears or regrets gave me the courage to do the same lol so Thank you!

**Fadi25402702:** Ah my muse! I have saved the best for last! You do not know how happy I am when I see your posts lol! I do appreciate all of the time and effort that you take into reading and critiquing my chapters because that's something that I really respect about you. I also love how apologetic you get about the criticisms lol! Its okay though I would rather have the tough love than the fake one anytime of the year lol and please feel free to roast me alive after reading this chapter lol. I also love Foxface lol but I hate when people refer to her as that so I gave her an actual name hahaha I just feel like no one wants to be known as what they look like but rather their own name. No I am not Hawaiian but you are VERY close lol I am Samoan! But you probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyways if you compared me to a Hawaiian lol but Kiani's name is Hawaiian so points for you! Kiani can mean a lot of things, it means the goddess of the moon but it can also mean a soft breeze or something similar to that…Polynesian words are very broad so it depends on the context with which you use them that tells you their meaning…for example the word ulu…it can mean the food breadfruit and it can also mean head like someones head but it cannot be used in a sentence like "the head honcho" or "the head of the family"…am I making sense? Lol hopefully you understood that hahaha and Thanks for that bit about using Had lol I am also glad that you liked that quote because I can relate to it a lot hahahaha. And thanks too for that tip with the almost kiss scene lol I hopefully will put it to good use in the future! Once again thank you my love! I am sorry for taking so long and I do hope you forgive me =[ Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"You're what?" I asked looking at him in confusion?

He just turned his tan, curly, brunette head towards me and continued to give me a lop-sided grin. "Just go with it will ya?" he chuckled as he pushed open his door.

I got out and followed his slow pace towards the pier with the cool wind brushing softly against my body. I loved the smell of the ocean air, it was invigorating yet soothing at the same time.

There weren't any harbors or beaches in Twelve, so I really had not known what the ocean was or how it looked and I was left to my own imaginings through tales told by travelers. That is, until we took a family trip when I was thirteen to visit my Grandfather in District 4.

It wasn't usually allowed for people to visit from other districts but they had given us a pardon being that my grandfather was on his deathbed.

When we first arrived I was in shock at how different life was there than it was in Twelve. Everywhere I looked there were people with fishing gear and ships of various colors and hues docked in the harbor. But the most shocking of all was the ocean. Never had I seen such a beautiful sight. The ocean was a magnificent, vast expanse of water that seemed to stretch on forever as the sun's light danced on the waves that came tumbling down; it was a breath-taking sight to say the least.

When we reached my Grandfather's house I unpacked our things as my parents and older brothers set out to gather supplies for my grandfather. "You've grown into a fine young lad my boy" said my grandfather looking at me with a weary smile. "Come over here and talk to yer ole' granddad one last time eh?" I nodded my head and embraced him with tear-brimmed eyes. "Aw, come now laddie, yer goin to make this old fart cry too and I swore to me'self that I would never cry again, not since yer mother ran away to yer father in District Twelve. Cheer up my boy, you look so much better when you smile so do yer granddad a favor and don't stop smilin' alright?" he said with an aged smile.

After a long argument about him being too weak I finally gave in allowed him to lead me to his favorite spot on the harbor. Once there, we layed down on a patch of grass, looking up at the sky and talked for many hours, the soft breeze playing across our faces. I felt as if in that one moment everything was perfect, and I naively wished that I could stay there forever. But all good things must come to end and before I knew it we already headed back to Twelve, my eyes red from crying and my voice hoarse from wailing.

I brushed off the slowly rising wave of lethargy and caught up to Finnick, the gravel crunching underneath my shoes as I walked. "So are we getting the bake sale items from here?" I asked looking up at him.

His sea-green eyes met mine and I was surprised to see him looking quite amused. "Bake sale?", he said laughing "I thought you understood when I told you in the car that this was my apology."

"Wait," I said stopping him with my hand on his stomach. I blushed at first because of how good he felt underneath my fingertips. I could feel his toned body rippling under my hand as I held him back. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and continued with my questions. "So what's the deal with the bake sale then? Are we not getting ingredients from here?"

He looked down with an amused smile, "Peeta, there is no bake sale" he said looking me in the eyes, "This is my special treat to you as an apology for making you mad earlier and for that little run-in with Marvel."

Wait, so he lied about needing my help? What the hell was he thinking? "So basically you lied to me and forced me to ditch class, all on my first day?" I asked bitterly. I could not help feeling a little betrayed. "This is my first day at a new school and I didn't want to get into any kind of trouble, I think we should just head back." I said looking down at my shoes.

"I don't think that's a good idea Peeta," Finnick said with serious face, "I mean I would be more than happy to take you but by the time we get back, there will only be about 5 minutes left in class, which means you'll have every eye glued on you while you take your seat in the far back of the classroom." He said that last part a little too smugly. "Plus it's your first day, it's not like you're missing anything important, "he said.

He reached out and lifted my face towards his with his hand, his sea-green eyes holding my gaze. "I can and I will take you back if you want Peeta but I just wanted to make it up to you for letting you down today," he said, his face looked hurt as he dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. Ugh why did he have to look so damn cute even when he wasn't trying to.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, "Fine. But I better get some free food outta this." I said with a smile.

He snapped his head up and beamed a smile that could have rivaled even the suns brilliance. "Deal. Plus you wouldn't want to skip out before you've had my _full_ apology." He said with a grin that made my heart race. Then he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the pier. "Alrighty, first stop: L&L's Hawaiian Barbeque!," he said, his tongue flicking over his plump lips, "I hope you're hungry, little baker, cause I sure am." I looked away with a blush and pretended to cough as he led me towards the small shack, his hand still holding onto my wrist.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of contentment as I finished the last bite of my Loco Moco, a regular favorite which consisted of two hamburger patties and two fried eggs on a bed of steamy white rice all topped with thick, brown, gravy. As I put down the fork, Finnick smiled at me and it was too hard for me to resist smiling back. He was just one of those people who made it easy for others to enjoy being around them and I had to admit, so far, I was enjoying myself a lot.

"So?" he asked, with a grin, "how'd you like it?"

"I loved it! This place is great," I said looking around the humble shack.

"Eh Finnick, I put dis one on ya tab yea?" said the Polynesian owner with a smile.

Finnick waved his hand in the air, never taking his eyes off of me, "Yes sir, tell mama I said fa'afetai lava for the great food! My _friend_ here loved it." He turned and waved goodbye to the man and motioned for me to follow him.

As we stepped out of the shack we walked around the pier sampling delicacies and playing with knick-knacks, laughing as seagulls swamped unsuspecting people, stealing their food. I didn't know how much time had passed but I really did not care, for once I was actually enjoying myself with someone other than my mom or my best friend and it felt like a relief.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert my little baker, because we still have one more place I want you to try before we leave," he said with a smile.

I looked up at him with genuine astonishment, "Geez, is your stomach a bottomless pit?"

He looked at me with mock hurt, "Gasp, are you insinuating that I am a gluttonous pig?"

I couldn't help laughing at his amusing show, "Yes, why? You have something to say?"

He composed his face rather smugly before replying, "No just that you are completely right, I am very gluttonous and proud of it" he said, sticking his tongue out.

As we continued down the row of stores he stopped in front of small shop with picture of a surfer riding a wave while eating an ice cream cone. "Sandi's Shakalicious Ice-Creamery," he said with a triumphant grin, "this place has **the** best ice cream anywhere. Chocolate peanut butter crunch, caramel explosion, poi, and one my special favorites: seaweed surf." He laughed when I scrunched up my nose with distaste at the mention of a seaweed flavored ice cream. I followed him inside and hoped that he wouldn't force me to try it.

* * *

After getting our ice-creams we walked along the pier talking about random subjects. While we talked and ate our ice creams I couldn't help but wonder what I was even doing here with him. I had to admit that I was a little upset that he interrupted me just as I was getting to know Cato a little better but being here with him made me happy that I had a friend. That in itself was confusing though. Why did he go through all the trouble of bringing me here and treating me to these amazing places? I guess I was mainly just confused as to why he was being so nice. Generally, most people were only nice because they wanted something, but what could he possibly gain by doing all this? I looked up at him as we walked out along a wooden dock that led to the sea, "I hope you don't take this as a sign of being unappreciative but why are you being so nice to me?"

Finnick did not seemed affected by my question but kept his face stoic with all seriousness, "In all honesty you just seemed like a kindred spirit." He shrugged his shoulders and licked his slowly melting chocolate ice cream, "When I first looked into your eyes I just felt like I was looking at someone who was going through some rough times. It reminded me of what I used to feel like. And then again in the cafeteria when I saw you defending Kiani and the way you stiffened up when I called you 'Peet', I just….when I was in rough spot and needed someone to just be nice to me there wasn't anyone and you just seemed like you needed a little kindness that's all." He looked at me and smiled, "No hidden agendas, no ulterior motives, nothing. Plus that's pretty sad,"

"What is?" I asked confusedly.

"The fact that you have to question an act of kindness when someone like you should be treated like this all the time." He said with a sad smile.

There I go again with the judging. I think I just got a glimpse of the real Finnick, just as I had with Cato. He was still a charmer with good looks and a seemingly harmless intellect but despite that he wasn't easily fooled and something gave me the impression that he is smarter than he actually leads people to think he is.

He suddenly laughed as he continued, "Plus its my job as Vice President to make sure you're alright."

I blushed and looked down at my ice cream, "Thank you…" I whispered hoping he wasn't looking at my face. I looked up and saw him smile warmly at me his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"No problem, I told you in the cafeteria that I'm here anytime," he said laughing.

As we got to the edge of the dock we sat down, our legs dangling over the edge inches from the choppy surface of the water. The sun was setting and the orangish, pink tint of the clouds was so captivating that we sat there in silence watching the sky for a while.

"You know I used to go fishing a lot with my Grandpa when I was younger," he said looking out into the sea. "We'd go every day after school on his small fishing boat and fish for our dinner."

I smiled up at him, as I pictured a child version of himself on a fishing boat. "So do you still fish here then?" I asked. He looked at me with a sad smile, "No, I moved here from District 4 when I was Ten and my Grandpa passed away recently so it's just me and my older sister here."

Great. Way to ruin a moment smartass. Ugh, I am such an idiot. "I'm so sorry, please forgive my thoughtlessness."

"Nothing to forgive," he said with a smile, "he's in a better place now. Plus it's my fault for bringing up a sappy story at a time like this, I just let myself get too comfortable" he said with a laugh.

I felt like a sudden intruder, making him reveal something so precious to me.

Suddenly I became all too aware of how close we were to each other.

Our hands, arms and shoulders were centimeters from touching and the heat that his body was emanating only made me want to close the distance that much more.

I bent down to lick my ice cream in an attempt to cover how awkward I was feeling. Then he looked at me and smiled, this time his smile held something more than what it had earlier.

"You got some of the ice-cream on your face," he said with that alluring lazy smile of his.

"Where?", I asked embarrassed by my clumsiness.

I reached up to try and find the spot on my cheek but he suddenly pulled my hand down, "Here I got it…", he whispered huskily, his mouth next to my face.

He slowly lifted his hand on my chin to steady me and I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in and slowly licked the ice cream off of my cheek. I turned my head towards him in confusion, "What are you do—mmffhh…" Suddenly his tongue wasn't on my cheek but was now, instead, in my mouth as I seemed to have turned my head at the wrong moment. I was shocked at the sudden presence of our lips locked together and his tongue in my mouth and by the way he stiffened up I could tell he was too.

Then his hand went from holding me steady to pulling me against him as his lips moved against mine and his tongue flicked over my own. Then I moved my lips too and I felt his surprise at my sudden movement then he resumed his actions and nipped at my lower lip. Suddenly I moaned loudly and lustfully into his mouth. I opened my eyes and snapped out of my trance embarrassed. I immediately pulled away and looked down at the water. His whimper when I pulled away almost made me kiss him again. "I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to turn my head…I was just wondering what you were doing and…I, it was an accident, I'm sorry…"

I couldn't help stuttering because my body was on fire. I was a clash of feelings inside: lust was the most prominent but there was also anger; anger that I felt like I was doing something bad but knowing it had felt so good and anger that he had decided to use his tongue to remove the ice cream instead of his hand or a napkin.

I looked up at him suddenly finding more strength to speak, "What was that for? You couldn't just wipe it off with your hand?"

He breathed a sigh and ran his hand through his black hair, "Sorry I was always taught to never waste food and I wasn't about to stop now," he said looking away sheepishly, he looked back at me with a smile, "plus, I wasn't expecting you to suddenly turn your head around."

I suddenly felt embarrassed again at what had just happened, "It was an accident…" I looked back at his face and after a couple seconds of accusing stares we both started laughing.

He helped me up and we started to head back towards the pier, "You know," he said with a playful smile on his face, "if you wanted a kiss from the Amazing Finnick, all you had to do was ask, I would have been happy to oblige." I looked at him and started laughing dropping the remnants of ice cream in the water. "Oh please! I wouldn't dare!" I said wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

He looked at me with a wide grin on his face, "Is that a challenge?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Wow nice paperwork, Odair."

* * *

We both looked ahead and saw Cato standing there with his arms crossed, his blonde hair messy, in a sexy way, and a cute pout that was probably meant to be intimidating.

"Shouldn't you be in class Feywood?" Finnick asked angrily. I was taken by surprise because I just realized this was my first time seeing Finnick pissed and because I did not expect to see Cato here. What was he doing here anyway?

"Class?" Cato said with a triumphant grin, "Class ended almost three hours ago." Me and Finnick had on identical shocked faces as we both checked our cell phones for the time. _5.37._ Shitballs!

Had we really spent that much time already? Finnick composed his face into a smug smile and looked back at Cato, "Well what can I say, time flies when you're having fun."

That seemed to have an affect on Cato as he dropped his arms to his sides in clenched fists. "And not that it concerns you but what why **are** you here? Surely not just to tell us that school is over?"

Cato looked taken aback, his face cutely scrunched up in deep thought, "I was just in the neighborhood and saw your car…plus it does concern me, Peeta is **my** lab partner not yours. His class absence could affect us both, being that our grades are linked."

"Aww glad to see you were so worried about your grades, but does this mean you're going to tell your Chairman daddy and get us in a mess of trouble?" Finnick asked, with a trace mockery.

Cato looked from Finnick to me and his face softened when we made eye contact. "Of course not, I'm not a snitch."

I looked at Cato with an apologetic smile. He was right, we were partners now. If I failed at something, he would also be affected and I hated being a burden to other people.

I checked the time once more, great, not only did I ditch class on my first day but I was probably worrying my mom to death. "Umm I am really sorry about missing class Cato, I didn't know what was going to happen until it did."

He looked at me and then smiled, walking over and getting something out of his backpack. "Here, these are the notes from today" he said with a smile, "and, uh…that's my number down at the bottom…just in case you have any questions about the notes." He said that last part quickly and scratched his head as he looked away.

"Oh thanks! I really do appreciate it Cato and for sure, I'll give you a call if I need any help" I said, putting the paper away in my bag. I turned and looked up at Finnick, "Uh, sorry if I sound rushed but could you give me a ride back home? My mom is probably worried sick about me."

"Yeah, of course no problem" Finnick said.

As we all walked towards the parking lot I almost choked on how thick the tension was. Finnick and Cato were silent the whole walk over but their eyes and bodies were locked as if they were going to start a war at any minute.

As I got into Finnick's jeep I turned to Cato once more, "Thanks again for the notes, Cato! I'll see you Monday!" He waved back at me with a smile and peeled out of the parking lot scaring some seagulls from their garbage buffet. Wow, I chuckled, what a jock thing to do.

As we pulled up in front of the bakery I turned and faced the brunette. "Thanks for giving me a ride back…and for your 'apology', I accept, " I said laughing, "I had a great time today, thanks for the great time…and about what happened on the dock…", I said avoiding his eyes in embarrassment.

He looked at me and grinned, "Look, like you said, it was an accident right? We'll just leave it at that. Oh and here is my number just in case you get bored or need help with anything school related…or anything for that matter," he said as he handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks!" I said as I waved goodbye. I turned away and walked into the bakery.

"PEETA JAMES MELLARK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" my mom shouted as she closed one of the baking ovens. One of the customers flinched and looked at us waiting for us to continue.

I walked past my mom into the back room as soon as were in the back she continued, "Peeta, do you know how worried I was? I called your school and they said you were not on campus. I don't mind you going out but we've already talked about this," she held my hands in hers and looked into my eyes, "You have to let me know when you are going to be out, you are all I have left in this world Peeta and I know I haven't made life easy for you but I love you too much to not care."

I looked away embarrassed and upset, I hated making my mom upset. She worked hard enough as it is to make ends meet, she didn't need me making it any harder. I embraced her and let her pat me on the back a few times before I pulled away and looked into her face, "I know, I'm really sorry mom I just got caught up with some last minute thing and I wasn't aware of the time."

She looked at me and smiled, "Well as long as you're safe honey that's all that matters. Now go on up to your room and unpack **all** your things please, they are taking up too much space. And when you're finished," she smiled again, "I've got a new recipe I want to try and I want your opinion on it." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Alright mom, see you down here in a little bit."

As I unpacked my things and changed my clothes I thought again about what just happened and smiled, if Kat was here she'd either be laughing her ass off or choking me with her bare hands—Katniss! Shit! I quickly pulled out my phone from my bag. _6 unread messages_.

I didn't read them because I knew they would all be about why I hadn't called her after school ended, so I just decided to reply.

…_ummm my phone died?_

I flinched as I got an almost immediate reply.

_Bun Bun…tell me EVERYTHING._

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the lateness lol and the shortness but hopefully you guys liked alright. I will try and update sooner! Love you guys!**


End file.
